User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 3--"Villains and a Puppy"
No spoilers since it's way past Thursday. So yeah, hi oddballs, happy Thanksgiving, had to carry up 20 bags of cat litter all weekend BUT I'M NOT INJURED AHAHA I DON'T CARE THAT I HAVE TO DO CAT FOOD NEXT A HUNDRED CASES WIN OR LOSE (i care immensely) Also learned about the spirit of giving--cleaned out my closets and drawers and gave all my clothes away to my friends versus Goodwill. One cried into my chest for a solid five minutes. :') ALSO GUYS O IS FOR OPPOSITE AND AOKN IS UP IN CANADA ON TVO KIDS'S YT CHANNEL GO WATCH IT ACCORDING TO MATT'S SCREENSHOT IT'S SUM SCARY SHno oddT So Villains and a Puppy! Teaser pic! NINTENDOGS 2 THUMBNAIL FTW! Let's get to it! --Olympia, if your intent was to scare me, it didn't work. --OH MY GOD THANKSGIVING IN ODD SQUAD IS LEGIT THIS GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING PBS KIDS STANDS FOR MY GOd please no (*quiet sobs*) --"I'm so thankful that you guys watch my show." Family, health, friends...take your pick. --...Okay, that was unexpected. My childhood apparently was really bad if my teachers never taught me to make my hand into a turkey. (Also, I dreamed Olympia was trying to stuff a whole cooked turkey in her mouth for some reason. Don't ask. I do chicken.) --*is lowkey jealous of olympia's cursive* --And we finally get to villains! (Already voted, thank youuuuu) --(*promise intENSIFIES*) --New running gag: every video is sponsored by a mathematical thing. This time, it's 3D cubes. --"Best worst villains" doesn't make sense upon hearing it the first twelve times. --Olympia doesn't know about the havoc Noisemaker can wreak; hence, she doesn't know about the events of Odd Outbreak. --Oh, no "Shapeshifter reminds me of another villain...but I can't remember their name"? *forcibly coughs CHANGELINGS* --Even Olympia Has Standards (On Villains). --Fuh-ladam or Fladam? (I know what it is, DON'T TELL ME) --Other people with glasses like other people with glasses versus people without. ... (*is hurt b/c doesn't wear glasses*) --"He just chose one thing, got good at it, stuck with it, that's what he does." That's pure authentic sass right there folks. --I find it really ironic that Olympia kinda sorta likes/lowkey hates a villain that did a negative/bad thing to her. It's like liking a robber who stole your purse and sabotaged all your credit cards! --"If you put puppies in your videos, you get a lot of people to watch them." The same effect occurs with kittens, babies and some baby animals--it's a cuteness thing. --(*SQUEALS SO LOUD IT BREAKS GLASS OF ALL YOUR HOUSES*) (*hasn't seen a puppy in a long while and desperately wants a dog but can't b/c cats*) --(*SQUEALING INTENSIFIES 9,999,999%*) (*proceeds to destroy iPad screen trying to reach puppies but failing*) --'OLYMPIA STOP PLZ NO' THIS IS THE END FOLKS THE END OF ALPHA KRATT I'VE HAD A GOOD RUN REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES GOODBYYYYYyyyyeeee (*resurfaces five minutes later*) I'M ALIIIIIIIVE --Oh wow, there is a Freeze-Frame Bonus of Otis! That tell-all season finale is getting closer, I can smell it... --It's like the weirdest-as-all-hell episode of Weekend Update with the weirdest-as-all-hell guest that Colin Jost introduces. --'OLYMPIA DUN Fno oddKED UP' --"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." YA THINK, DOOF?! --Just her scooting away in shame made me laugh so hard. --HO. LY. SHno oddT. I think Olympia's gonna need a nice long bath after this is done... --'AW HELL NO NOT SANITARY MAN' --Why is there a crunch sound when she eats the toast when it doesn't look like toast--it's a bread slice pre-toast? And that's it! The teaser thing I saw in like ALL DA ARTICLES wasn't in it though; I kinda expected a song but I guess not. Oh well. Still good anyway! See you all next week, do no odd! Category:Blog posts